vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
LEON (VOCALOID1)
This article is about the first VOCALOID software known as a voicebank. If you are looking for the VOCALOID concept then click here. History According to later production notes, it took 8 hours each day for 5 days to record the vocals of Leon and Lola.link thumb|right|The "Soul Singer" boxart As noted by the existence of a early "Soul Singer" boxart, originally Leon and Lola may have been intended to be sold from the start as a duo. However, very little information is known about their early development at all and much of the early development of VOCALOID, such as even the name of "VOCALOID", was yet to be finalised. Both LEON and LOLA were known to have been around at the early days of "Project Daisy" and were the only vocals to have been ever be shown to the general public using "Daisy". LEON was released along with fellow VOCALOID, LOLA, by Zero-G Limited. They were one of the exhibits at the Zero-G Limited booth during Wired Nextfest, and the VOCALOIDs won the 2005 Electronic Musician Editor’s Choice Award. At the time of their release, LOLA and LEON had no rival software to contend with and were the first vocal synthesizers to be released of their nature. However, LEON and LOLA failed to impact the American market due to their accents.- LEON and LOLA won a 2005 EM Editor's Choice AwardVocaloid Creative Community - CEO from Crypton, on Engloids "It's a Toy" Re-Sale In 2008, LEON, LOLA and MIRIAM were put back on sale for the first time in several years, this was thanks to the interest in VOCALOID. Final Retirement In mid December 2013, Zero-G's regular newsletter reported that on the 31st of December 2013, LEON, LOLA and MIRIAM would receive permanent retirement and would be removed from sale. They were all officially retired on the 1st of January 2014.link Zero-G have since responded explaining that due to financial reasons, it is not feasible to update any of the 3 VOCALOID vocals and it is unlikely they will ever be updated. Post Retirement DL sales On 26 December 2014 in response to a fan e-mail, Zero-G confirmed that they will still offer LEON, LOLA and MIRIAM in download format only. However, they cannot provide software support at this stage and users wishing to purchase the software must understand they cannot seek technical support from Zero-G. For more information on to purchase these vocals see Vocaloid Otaku forums As of September 2015, Zero-G permanently discontinued sales of LEON, LOLA, and MIRIAM.link Serial codes for LEON and LOLA were still available in November 2015, despite MIRIAM being confirmed to have run out of serial codes at this point.link Product Information Demonstrations System Requirements ;Minimum Requirements * Windows XP or Windows 2000 (PLEASE NOTE THAT THE VOCALOID VERSION 1 PRODUCTS LEON, LOLA AND MIRIAM ARE NOT FULLY COMPATIBLE* WITH WINDOWS 7 OR LATER) * Pentium III, 1 GHz or faster * 512MB of RAM or more * 32 bit required (does not work on 64 bit systems) * Approx 700 Mb Hard disk space or more * SVGA Display (1024x768) * Sound Card with Microsoft DirectSound Compatible driver * LAN/network card must be installed, or a USB network card must be connected to the USB port. ;Recommended Requirements * Windows XP (PLEASE NOTE THAT THE VOCALOID VERSION 1 PRODUCTS LEON, LOLA AND MIRIAM ARE NOT FULLY COMPATIBLE* WITH WINDOWS 7 OR LATER) * Pentium 4, 1.7 GHz or faster * 32 bit * 1 GB of RAM or more Voicebanks Interface Like all VOCALOID vocals, LEON has his own version of the VOCALOID interface. References Navigation Category:LEON Category:Voicebanks Category:English voicebank Category:VOCALOID1 voicebank Category:Retired voicebank Category:Voicebanks with bonus content